


Just This Once

by foxanddanapetrie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Dana Scully, MSR, Mulder Scully Romance, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie
Summary: Mulder pretends that he has a girlfriend.  Scully is jealous but Mulder has a plan...
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 53





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a collaboration fic! Absolutetosh (cherry_funk) and I came up with this idea and wanted to both write a piece of it. I wrote the beginning and she finished it! There is a break in the story and that is where our parts separate!
> 
> Make sure to check her out on tumblr as absolutetosh and on AO3 as cherry_funk!

She sits across from him in the office, pretending to flip through the pages of their most recent paperwork. She’s watching the clock on the wall as the second hand moves slower than ever before. 

Mulder is leaning back in his chair and has his feet up on the desk. The phone sits in his lap and he twirls the cord around his fingers, mindlessly.

“Well, I’m sorry you had such a rough week honey.” he says.

With every term of endearment he uses, she becomes more and more nauseous. 

“I wish we could have seen each other on Tuesday but we’ll have to wait until tonight.”

Scully had never suppressed the urge to roll her eyes more in this moment. She stopped pretending to read the paperwork and has kicked of her new high heels that have been giving her blisters.

A few seconds later, Mulder hums into the phone and turns around in his chair to face his I Want To Believe poster. He leans closer to the phone trying to muffle his voice but keeping it loud enough for Scully to hear. “I can’t wait to see you either...Oh?...Well...uhhhh I guess first I would start with unbuttoning your-”

Scully stops listening at that and gets up from the desk while simultaneously slamming the files on the desk. Mulder doesn’t let her know he notices. She pads over in her stocking feet to the filing cabinet in the corner, closer to Mulder. She stands, leaning against it with crossed arms staring him down.

“Mulder.” She mouths in his direction as he locks eyes with her and she shoots him an annoyed glance.

“Uhhhh sorry honey I uh I’m gonna have to take a raincheck on this conversation. Or I guess we can just wait until tonight to finish it in person.” He says slyly without losing eye contact with Scully. He hangs up the phone and tries to hide his smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

“Sorry, Scully. You know my uhh my girlfriend had a rough week so I-”

_So you wanted to make her feel better by - nevermind Mulder I don’t even want to know._

\----------

“Oh...?” Scully proclaims, not at all surprised that she would see it fit to call him in the middle of the work day. “And what did she have to say?” She manages to deliver stoically.

What could she possibly have had to tell you at 2 oʼclock on a Thursday. How did she even know we were in the office? We couldʼve been out doing important work, saving lives or...whatever.

She thinks to herself unable to make eye contact with Mulder as they walk in tandem towards the basement door. Suddenly this case file on goat blood suckers is far more enamoring than his current gaze pointed directly at her, begging for her attention. Scullyʼs shoulders are poised and tense. More poised and tense than usual.

He wants to see her crack open, to witness her girlish jealousy ooze out of every pore in her. She can tell but that only edges her on even more to remain poised. And tense. God was she tense.

Mulder is hardly capable of taking care of himself. The man with the expired orange juice and Penthouse magazines lining his apartment. He has a girlfriend. Wait until she witnesses his habits and shortcoming and flaws. And wakes up next to him...and feels his tongue baptize her neck...oh God Dana.

Sheʼs drifting, and on her last thought she feels all the heat in her body rush to her cheeks, already pink with suppressed envy. Yes, Scully bares the brunt of almost all of his insecurities on a daily basis. And she receives his trust, constantly, which she learned is invaluable in any life; extraterrestrial or human.

But she wants more. She wants all of it. She wants all of him.

Still desperately trying to bring her eyes to his, Scully peers out of the corner of hers still waiting for his answer. She hopes he canʼt hear her thoughts or god forbid see them on her face. God is it getting hotter in here?

Mulder steals her shyness as he looks away hesitantly. They are standing in the door way now. Mulder leans up against the frame, extending his arm above Scullyʼs much tinier build. Sheʼs clutching the closed, meaningless manila folder to her chest with white knuckles.

Towering over her he speaks nonchalantly. “Ah nothing much, you know, Scully, the...usual,” fishing for words a man with a girlfriend would use, and failing miserably.

Scully nods and scrunches her chin as her eyes continue to stagger across the speckled floor. “Uh...Well, I mean, Iʼm taking my girl to dinner tonight...” he says, suddenly gaining a newfound confidence.

Disappointed, Scully maintains her stoic stance as she turns to head towards the elevator giving Mulder a quick glance and chin tuck indicating she doesnʼt need to hear any more about his plans with his girl...

“So...Iʼll pick you up at 7 then, Scully?”

“...For..for what, Mulder?”

“For dinner.”

For the first time in the past thirty minutes she looks at her partner still hovering in the doorway. Her stifled smile tightens and puckers her rosing cheeks. She loves being proved wrong by him. Just this once.


End file.
